Stahl Empire
The Stahl Empire emerged in 2013 with the creation of map 9. Stahl the german word for steel is an absolute monarchy ruled by the mighty emperor Otto Von Bismarck. Geography Stahlberg is the capital city located deep inside the heartlands of the empire. The city is regarded as the jewel of the empire, a cultural marvel with numerous historic buildings it is however only the fourth largest city. The surrounding area around Stahlberg is the agricultural heart of the empire producing food for many cities in the empire. Reichendorf is the largest city of the empire home to the largest naval base. The huge dockyards in Reichendorf build and maintain the bulk of the imperial navy as well as many civilian ships. The city is the main gateway for the exportation of goods produced in Atzenberg to the rest of the world. Atzenberg is the industrial heartland of the empire, thousands of foundries and factories manufacture anything needed for the empire. Pollution is extremely high in the city resulting in numerous healthcare problems. The city is constantly hungry for raw materials and as a result heavily influences the empire’s foreign policy. Taunusstein is a small coastal city shrouded in secrecy. Home to the U-boat fleet of the empire the local dockyards build and maintain the U-boat fleet. Taunusstein is also the location for a number of other classified military projects. The majority of the population are scientists employed by the military. Scharfenberg is a large mining city. Huge quantities of numerous metals are mined and sent to the foundries in Atzenberg. The low paid dangerous mining jobs result in a population living near the brink of poverty with an extremely low life expectancy. Economy The Empire's economy is based around the manufacturing of numerous metals and technology particularly military related products. Steel production is the largest industry in the empire and the steel produced is second to none. Due to the Stahlians love of the sea, fishing and whaling industries are large with the empire possessing some of the largest whaling ships in exsistence. The empire exports anything produced that is not used in the empire to nations thrroughout the world. Culture Stahlians are a proud people who value strength, respect and loyalty making these the key aspects of Stahlian society. The imperial navy is at the backbone of the nation a source of immense pride and support for the Stahlian people. Stahlians follow no religion preferring to place their faith in science, technology and foremost the strength of the Stahlian people and military. Stahlians are considered by other nations to be arrogant as they tend to regard other foreign nationals as being weaker than themselves, particularly those who follow religion something the Stahlian people believe is a waste of time and sign of weakness. Politics Military The Stahl Empire's military known collectively as the Wehrmacht, is seperated into the Imperial Army and the Imperial Navy with the Navy also being in command of the entire airforce of the empire. Imperial Army The regular army of the empire is relatively small compared with other nations, with greater focus being placed on the imperial navy. However conscription is mandatory in the empire resulting in a large reservist force should the empire be threatened with invasion. This reservist force is however largely confined to Stahl itself as the army lacks the supply chains that are required to support an army abroad. The imperial army is well equiped with good quailty equipment but only able to preform small scale operations without the support of the much larger navy. Imperial Navy The Imperial Navy is the pride of the Stahl Empire, Stahl law dictates that the navy be second to none in the world deeming it to be the greatest deterrant to any would be invaders. The flagship of the fleet is the mighty super- battleship Bismarck named after the emperor himself. The empire possesses no land airforce preferiing to instead base all aircraft on aircraft carriers. The Navy therefore maintains a large carrier fleet with ships of numerous sizes from small helicopter carriers to enourmous super-carriers. However the reliance on carrier based aircraft means that the empire does not possess any form of bomber fleet or parachute regiments. The Navy is currently consists of three fleets, the first and second fleet are the main fighting fleets. The third fleet consists of the majority of U-boats operated by the empire however the fleet rarely operates as a whole prefering to further seperate into wolf-packs. The empire hopes in the future to contruct two further fleets that will be based in allied nations around the world allowing for a quick global strike force. International Relations Yet to be determined